Supernatural Abilities
Supernatural abilities, bestowed by the Outsider, can be divided into two categories - active and passive. Mana is needed to perform active abilities, and the amount required varies by power. Mana can be restored by using Piero's Spiritual Remedy or Addermire Solution. A small percentage of the mana (20%) will recharge automatically following a short delay after using the power. Several bone charms can affect the amount of mana stored, increase the amount gained and provide other sources of mana. The upgrading of supernatural abilities is done through the collecting and using of runes. Only those with the Outsider's Mark can use runes. ''Dishonored'' The Knife of Dunwall and The Brigmore Witches Dishonored 2 Corvo Emily Enhancements Other Users and Their Powers *Granny Rags **Blink **Devouring Swarm **Windblast **Apprentice **An unnamed ability that summons a thick cloud of mist **An unnamed ability that creates runes *The Lonely Rat Boy **Devouring Swarm *Morris Sullivan **Pull *An unknown woman **Possession **An unnamed ability that can pick locks *Delilah Copperspoon **Blink **Bloodbriar **Windblast-like scream **Arcane Bond **An unnamed ability that allows her to impose her will on objects **An unnamed ability that can create gravehounds *Brigmore Witches **Blink **Thorns **Windblast-like scream **Painted Flesh **Bloodbriar **An unnamed ability that destroyed an entire room at Coldridge Prison **An unnamed ability that can create 'people' from paintings and memoriesDishonored: The Wyrmwood Deceit, Issue 4 **An unnamed ability that can create gravehounds *Whalers **Blink **Pull *Zhukov Related Bone Charms ''Dishonored'' *Welcoming Host - Possession lasts 30 seconds on white rats (normally 20). *Carrion Killer - Killing rats grants some adrenaline. *Sustained Rage - Adrenaline takes slightly longer to cool down. *Vengeance - Being damaged grants a small amount of adrenaline. ''Void Walker's Arsenal'' *Void Channel - 20% increased duration for powers, increased range for Blink and Windblast. ''The Knife of Dunwall'' and The Brigmore Witches *Carrion Killer - Killing rats grants some adrenaline. *Hearty Crew - Summoned assassins deal more damage. *Sustained Rage - Adrenaline takes slightly longer to cool down. *Vengeance - Adrenaline builds up faster but cools down quicker. *Leverage - Pull range and speed are increased, but so is the mana cost. ''Dishonored 2'' *Restorative Glimmer - Health regenerates while using Dark Vision. *Enduring Allies - Summoned Doppelgängers last longer. *Resilient Allies - Summoned Doppelgängers have more health. *Shadow Embrace - Shadow Walk lasts slightly longer. *Relocation Sickness - Witches sometimes stumble off-balance after magical relocation. *Stolen Breath - Far Reach uses more mana, but enemies being pulled are silenced. *Life Bond - When you heal yourself, your summoned Doppelgängers are also healed. *Dark Extraction - Shadow Walk assassination restores some Health. *Fading Light - Far Reach and Blink consume no Mana if used within a second of Assassination. *Invisible Thread - Far Reach renders you invisible during movement. *Separation Trauma - Enemies are rendered unconscious when you leave your host. *Void Rapture - Sometimes enemies are rendered unconscious by Mesmerize. *Accommodating Host - Animal Possession lasts slightly longer. *Shadow Repose - Regain Health during Shadow Walk. *Expansive Spirit - Maximum Mana is increased. Trivia *According to Harvey Smith of Arkane Studios, the muttered phrases when Corvo uses a power are gibberish phrases made up of words in French, English, Arabic, Chinese and Portuguese. *In addition to their supernatural abilities, Corvo and Emily can also make use of the Heart. *Opening up the Quick-Access Wheel will slow time to 1/20th its original speed. Having the radial open is not ability-based, as movement speed is also reduced to a twentieth. Related Achievements ''Dishonored'' *Harm's Way - You caused 5 unintentional suicides. *Inhabitant - You stayed in possession of others for most of a 3 minute period. *Alive Without Breath - You took possession of a fish. *Creepy Crawly - You used a rat tunnel. ''The Brigmore Witches'' *Wall Of Flesh - Use an enemy lifted with Pull as a shield. ''Dishonored 2'' *The Lovers - Link 2 characters with Domino just before one kills the other. *Fatal Redirect - Killed an enemy with their own bullet. *Circle of Life - Cast Possession once, chaining between human, hounds, rat, fish and Bloodfly. Gallery Far_Reach_Concept_art.jpg|Concept art of the Far Reach ability being used to bring an enemy closer. Far Reach concept art 2.png|Concept art for Far Reach in action. Far Reach concept art.png|Far Reach concept art. powers.png|Powers tutorial. Dishonored power wheel.jpg|Corvo's power wheel. powers screen.png|Daud's power menu. Dishonored-The Mark.png|The mark of the Outsider, which grants Corvo supernatural abilities. RatSwarm.jpg|Devouring Swarm. Blink.jpg|Blink. Windblast 02.jpg|Windblast II. possession.jpg|Possession II. Bend Time II.jpg|Bend Time II. Dark-Vision.jpg|Dark Vision II. Shadow kill.jpg|Shadow Kill. Blink4.png|Time stops as Daud decides his blink destination. Void gaze1.png|Void Gaze I. Summon assassin.jpg|Summon Assassin. Brigmore Witches 01.jpg|Pull II. Dishonored 2 far reach01.png|Far Reach. Shadow-walk-gif.gif|Emily uses shadow walk to assassinate Vice Overseer Liam Byrne (GIF). Doppelganger CK.png|Emily summoning the Doppelganger. References de:Übernatürliche Fähigkeiten es:Habilidades sobrenaturales ru:Сверхъестественные способности fr:Capacités surnaturelles it:Abilità e Poteri Soprannaturali * Category:Supernatural